HTTYD Fanfiction
by LittleNightfury
Summary: Excuse the terrible name for this, i couldn't think of one. Their Bewliderbeast king has gone. And this has launched the nest into dark times. (don't know what else to write. i suck at this D: )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. so this is my fanfiction. If u didn't already know that. I need a name for it, so any help with that would be appreciated. Anyway, i'm only 13, so there is a load of room for improvement in this, And..i hope you enjoy it..**

**I don't own HTTYD: It wouldn't be awesome if i did D:**

A small little girl was tucked into the corner. Chubby arms wrapped around the body of her teddy, though it reality it was a dragon, unlike all of the other kids who owned toys of bears and for some even chickens, because the thought of dragons scared them too much to sleep. She squeezed the dragon tighter, it was meant to be a monstrous nightmare, it was made to scare children, but this girl didn't care, she liked dragons.

Fires surged around the village, just a slither of wood away from her. The girl must have been about four, she was huddled in her house, with her back pressed to the walls.

She wasn't scared. Never was she scared when it came to dragons.

She winced as she heard the familiar grinding sound of a blade, she knew that must mean another dragon had fallen. She hugged her toy even tighter now.

Every day she had been promised a wonderful life, slaying dragons and being a bloodthirsty warrior. Parading through the village with her friend's heads held high. Even now they were so intent on killing the beasts. They would play of the fields. With stubby wooden weapons, or sticks. Rushing around, attempting to slay some kind of imaginary dragon. She joined in. But only because she had to.

Vikings are strong though and bore headed. They don't show feelings, that's what her mother told her, and her mother was always right? She always listened to her mother.

Claws scraped eerily against the door. Out of slight fear she began to suffocate her teddy. Her green eyes locked on to the door.

A great figure burst through, snarling and bearing its teeth. It glared at her intensely.

* * *

Wind weaved through the trees, they sung with the birds as the sun drew itself up past the mountains, letting its subtle glow taint the forest. The ice surrounding this dragon haven dripped slowly onto the surrounding meadows. Crying onto the lush green grass.

Gaggles of dragons glided in groups of five or six, sometimes more. Smaller dragons tended to hang around in family oriented clusters.

Venofangs, dragons that possessed wonderful deep violet scales and beautifully curved wings, circled the air above the highest tree in the woods. Screeching joyously and emitting a sound that would remind many of laughter. Though no dragon dared notice that they were picking fights with the Smokebreaths that crossed their path.

A group of Nadders were watching themselves intently in the morning waters, washing their scales with help from Sea-breeze, the resident Brine-biter, who popped her streamlined cerulean head out of the lake only to send a steady spray of water in the vain Nadders direction. The chattered, admiring their glittering spines. Though they boasted, squawking furiously, and shaking their tails and heads irritably.

A tiny flock of Terrible Terrors were squabbling over a cod sized fish one of the hunting Dusk Crawlers had dropped. An insignificant looking one with royal blue scales won the fight, she snorted in another Terrors face. Smiling smugly she hauled the fish along behind her.

Sky, the blue terror, scrambled up to sit beside a teenage human, fish still in tow.

The human was out of place, sat a little away from a small looking tree, reptiles swarmed around her, grumbling and snorting in their respective ways. The younger ones giving her quick second glances everyone once in a while before making their way past.

Gazing up awkwardly Sky beamed, her green eyes brightening into polished emeralds. Grinning teen gave the Terror a scratch on the back, the reptile gave a soft cat like purr in response, while nibbling on chunks of her fishy prize.

Sky had known this human for her whole life, and that was at least six years, or seven, she wasn't really sure. It blurred together in the nest.  
Her blue scales shimmered softly in the sunlight, dulling every once in a while as a flock of dragons would fly past, blocking the rays.

The human was a good friend, even though they couldn't talk to each other Sky was sure that she was a good person. She pressed herself to the human's side, humming softly chugging back lumps of fish.

The cute female terror looked up suddenly, cutting her purring short.

A medium sided dragon spired in the air to her right. Its head was almost spade shaped, but had an angular nose. It owned four curved horns that continued form the top of its head, the two centre ones paled in size compared to the thicker outer ones, which looked to be about as thick as a human's wrist at the base. Primarily this beauty was white, but had variations of blue marking its body, splaying out like water colours against the caves of its scales.

Sky knew this dragon.

It cut through the air easily, with a slight twists of its tail, which had two bulky needle sharp bones on either side, arming the end of the reptile's body. Its spines were arched and serrated, standing upright on its back, making mincemeat of the air currents. It twitched it paw slightly, like it was walking through the air, before it dove down to land just behind Sky and the human. Narrowly avoiding the tree.

Sky paced jealous as the green eyed human turned her attention over to the newly arrived dragon.

The teenage girl leaned back, resting on the chest of the gentle creature that now sat curled around her. The reptile cooed happily, holding the black haired girl close.

Sky warbled dragging what was left of her fish over, and crawling into the girls lap. She plucked her head down tiredly.

'Are you jealous Sky?' The human chuckled lightly, giving the dragon a good scratch. The dragon nodded shyly in agreement, gaining a snot of a laugh from the dragon that was curled around the girl, Soul-blade, a Gale-Cutter, and a famous one at that.  
On his first flight, when he was only six years of age, he stowed away with a scouting team that roamed the near Viking settlements. No one knows what happened, though varied rumors had surfaced, but they did know for certain that he bought back this girl, they called her Shade, Sky didn't quite remember why, if she recalled it was something about her being shy and sneaky when she first got here when she was five. Of course Sky wasn't alive back then, she wasn't even in the state of a little blue speckled egg.

They had since learnt that the human possessed a Viking name, she was called Aspen apparently, but everyone at the nest called her Shade, or at least those who spoke to her.

Soul-blade shook his snow while head at Sky while she rolled without pride on the floor.

_'I will never understand you Terrors.' _Soul-Blade chuckled, pulling the teen closer to him, fearing that the tiny reptile's insanity would rub off on the nests human.

Aspen sat back for a while, absently petting Sky and leaning into Soul's chest.

_The eggs must be close to hatching now Aspen._

Her eyelids felt heavy, she had been up the previous night guarding said Nightfury eggs that a couple of Nadders had discovered three days prior to the Alpha's disappearance.

She had been keeping the eggs warm along with a flock of adolescent Dawn-Scuttlers. That was before another bang had sounded from outside, and once again, she had been resolving an argument between some Gronkles and a twin pair of Zipplebacks. Something about fish, Aspen wasn't really sure, understanding dragons was still a challenge, even if she had lived among them for twelve years.

She smiled slightly as her little blue terror snapped up the last chunk of her fish, burping out a small flicker of flame.

Her brain clicked. How long had it been since she had checked the area for fires? An hour maybe, or possibly it could have been more.

Aspen took a deep breath before rolling onto her feet. The forests behind her chattered softly, crickets singing in the dese bushes in chorus with a group of Storm-Chasers, which she thought had beautiful melodic voices.  
When she was younger, she would spent many an hour resting on the branches of the magnificent trees, listening to the gentle cawing of the life at thrived within. I was always so relaxing, but she had found it a little hard to sit still for more than five minutes lately.

She started towards the chief tree of the forest, the one that had crowds of dragons rotating around it idly. Aspen began to climb up, using hanging vines as ropes to aid her ascent.

She could just ask any of the dragon for a lift up, but she didn't dare.

The great Bewilderbeast had been gone for some time now, and this set the nest on edge, fights and been bursting out everywhere, incinerating the unity that they once held. Though this changed nothing for some of the dragons, those who lead solitary lives. Such as Whispering-Deaths, Scauldrons, and Slither-Snaps nasty little mud hued dragons that dwelled in the furthest reaching swamps.

Dragons like Nadders had been hit the hardest, injuries were up, and forest fires were in their peak, after all a Nadders magnesium flame pretty much lit everything that it touched instantly. It caused chaos within weeks. But the biggest problem was answering the question, were was their king? That caused more arguments than the phantom food supply problem. Aspen however, was sure that dragons were hoarding their supplies instead of sharing as per normal.

_'You don't have to climb.' _Soul-wings voice echoed inside her head, as his wings took low beats behind her. It scared her sometimes, thinking that she was alone and had no body to talk to, the Soul would pop into her head, scaring the living daylights out of her.

The sun still sent ripples and shimmers through the water. It wasn't until Aspen reached the top of the tree that she replied to Souls comment.

'Getting dragons to carry me up will only cause conflict, no matter what the dragon. You know better than most how these battles are affecting our home.' She sighed, squinting at something in the distance, after she had steadied herself.

It was hard, the tree, whilst being old in age, as an array of other foliage sprouting up, or just getting in the way, such as moss. Whilst being horrible to eat, it was also a great burden when climbing.

A shrill squawk sounded and a bolt of lightning sizzled, destroying the most peaceful looking scene any of the three had witnessed in a while. A plume of smoke began to drift lazily near the figures.

Sky shook, before crawling up Aspens left leg and draping herself around the girl's shoulders like a scarf. Aspens hand reached up to pet the blue Terror softly, and Sky would feel the slight tremble in her movements as she did.

Aspen blinked again, trying to get a better view.

There was flame, bright dazzling, and rather life threatening flames.

At least five figures were a part of the. Five bulky dragons. They must be either Nightmares, Flame-Eaters or Earth-Breakers, all of which possessed ferocious fire power, and on top of that, it was in their nature to be arrogant, stubborn and 'hot headed.'

Aspen sighed. 'This isn't going to go well.' Sarcasm leaked through her voice.

'We've got to do something.' It was a soft whisper, but still screamed urgency. Sky agreed through her shacking scales.

_So, what do you suggest? _Soul prompted, pulling the girl closer to the trunk in fear that she might fall. He pulled her back lightly with his paw.

'I don't know. Who do you think would help?' She said, thoughtfully.

Soul stood for a second, giving it some thought. His eyes becoming cloudy looking, and incredibly wide.

_Gronkles and Sea-Slicers will help, Sapphire might, Nadders are known for being loyal. _The while horned dragon replied, he pulled Aspen and Sky further in from the edge. Gaining an annoyed snort from the pair of them.

'Okay, then lets sort this mess.'

* * *

Soul-blade was right. Some of the Gronkles did agree to help, considering the fight was on their territory. The Sea-Slicers however, were beginning their migration thus could not assist, as they frequently mentioned, a late migration could be disaster for their species. After all, the waters at this time of year were rough and merciless. Sapphire, however, was more than happy to aid them in a fight. The beautiful Nadder hadn't gotten enough fight training as of late, as she was guarding the eggs her older sister, Opal, and her brother, Quartz, and seemingly 'saved'. And after all, she possessed a kind heart and couldn't just let the Gronkles home become torched by those hot headed Stoker types.

The dragons glided by overhead, Aspen had insisted that she travelled by foot, her argument was still the same, though the others saw no risk in helping a friend, she knew how the dragons felt about humans, and those who didn't trust her would most defiantly take any chance they could to place her in a negative frame.

She swung nimbly from branch to branch, poised on her toes as she glided with the grace of a speed stinger. The growls and snorts on the quarrying beasts about three hundred more meters ahead of her. Though she had sent the others ahead.

By the time Aspen reached the clearing at least half of the trees were bathing in flames. The sky itself seemed ti be ablaze, though when she looked up, she noticed Sapphire torching the sky with her blindingly bright breath. She was opposing two bulky looking Nightmares. One was a crimson red, with hints of orange and yellow that made it truly looking like it was born of fire. However the other was primarily grey, though its colourations gave the implication that in no longer possessed flaming abilities it was burning brightly in the sky, making its scales look rather like clumps of ash the inferno had left behind.

Aspen yelled advice from the ground, unluckily for her, she had left her bow and her duel swords in the cave this morning.

'Soul, behind you' She howled desperately as a Flame-Eater twizzled up behind him, snapping at his wings with determination set onto its purple and brown coloured face.

He heard her just in time, and knocked his attacker away with ease.

Though Aspen didn't find it so easy to escape the grip of her attacker, as its claws encased her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 2. Im not gonna say much. so...**

**I Don't own HTTYD: **

Tired. That's what she was, Aspen was completely spent. Her energy left her around the same time that the Nightmare, Scorcher, and flung her into the air. She had bruises already forming on her arms, talon shaped, Sapphire had caught the teen barely and she was surprised her shoulder wasn't dislocated from the sudden jerk the catch had produced. However, she had nearly fallen to her death, and not for the first time that week.

She threw herself onto the cave floor. Groaning as she looked over her injuries, a few scrapes, and tender 'almost' burnt spots that felt like she had basked in sunlight for a little too long. Other than that, she would be fine. Probably.

Sapphire, a Nadder with ravishing scales that mimicked her name, nuzzled her carefully. Cooing and looking over a small cut she had acquired on her shoulder.

'I'm fine, don't worry.' Aspen smiled, scratching the Nadders neck appreciating her concern.

Sapphire shook her head before settling down beside her, Sky joining soon after.

Aspen leaned back against the stone cold wall, the chill leaching her body heat, but the dragons in the cave kept her warm enough. Other than Sky and Sapphire there were four other dragons. Soul-blade, practically her best friend and in a way brother. A coal scaled Venofang called Jinx sat a little further to her left, she was draping her purple tipped wings around her, and curling her twin tails up to her nose, resting her oval head on them softly, the jagged edge of her head above her neck creating strange elongated shadows on the cave wall.

The other two didn't really count as dragons as of yet, but in Sapphires opinion they were close to being counted. Two identical looking deep black eggs with slight variations of blue tone sat curled in Soul-blades arms, they were shaking softly, like grass bending in time with the wind. Nightfury eggs, at least that's what they had been informed.

She sat wrapping her arms around herself, yet not without wincing a little.

'At least they didn't set any forest fires this time.' Aspen sighed, in return she gained a series of noises that may or may not have been those of agreement.

_But there will be times in the future when the forests are no so lucky._

Soul-blade looked at the girl for a few seconds, before deciding that the eggs needed more attention, he curled around the objects protectively.

Aspen couldn't forget Souls' comment. As she wrapped some spare material around the raw patches and bruises on her arms, she gave it some more thought. If only she could keep the peace until the Alpha returned. If he did. But what if he didn't? The fights would get worse. The fires would destroy everything. The ice barrier was already melting, slowly flooding the meadows and would soon burst the river banks.

She wound one last strip of material around her left arm, she tied the ends together, before dropping her hands down to her side.

'We do all we can to protect our family, if the Alpha does not return, we find a new nest.' She looked around to the others who nodded unsurely in agreement.

Those dragons were practically her family. Soul-Blade had saved her from the imminent death of her old home, as its supports turned to Cinders in a dragon attack. She had known right then that her parents and everyone in her small little village had dragons all wrong, they had a deluded image plastered into their minds. Aspen however, had learned to love the beasts.

She loved the way the Nadders prided themselves on their appearance. She adored the way that Gronkles cared so much for everyone, she admired the little terrors who proved that teamwork was key. She embraced the stubborn attitude of most Monstrous Nightmares, and most of all, she loved the community the dragons created. The way they acted just like her Viking village had, families sticking together, they had a leader, and those who messed up, but kept the peace by always being there to blame. That tranquillity had fallen apart, but Aspen knew that family bond still existed, it was just buried by years of unleashed annoyance. Upon the Alphas disappearance stress had overwhelmed the usually laid back system.

Sapphire curled around Aspen gently, letting her spine covered tail clatter on the ground. She landed against the aptly named dragon, resting the side of her face on her scales, with her slightly darker blue wing covering the lower half of her body.

Listening to the steady purring of the dragon, she slipped into a no so peaceful sleep.

Though it was misty, she spotted it out of the corner of her eye. A like of raging flame, crawling forwards in her vision.

She blinked, eyes stinging, it wasn't fog. She ran a ghastly looking hand through the air, it was thick. She was surrounded by ash and smoke. It chocked her like a python.

The trees were light like candles, popping and squealing, rotten screams as they burned, slowly, ever so slowly dying. Some tumbled, and the sickening crunch of a bones sliced the air as something or someone become ensnared in the falling trunks.

Icicles lurched towards the ground, piercing holes in the meadows that were already being eaten away by the hungry flames.

Dragons screamed, Aspen could hear them, begging, it was like watching her family roast before her.

The misty edges of her sight blended as she felt snakes of heat trailing up her back. Hearing her flesh fizzle. It wall went black.

A pair of emerald eyes slipped open willingly. Aspen felt a weight on her chest, she tried to roll over but couldn't. She could smell something…was it fish? It was defiantly better than the stench of ash and blistering flesh.  
She coughed, wrinkling her nose at the smell. What was that dream? Aspen wasn't sure.  
She pushed whatever it was lightly of her chest, feeling the tiny scales and horns. She blinked her eyes open fully. Seeing the matching green eyes of Sky.

'Hey Sky' she grumbled, pulling herself into a sitting position with her back pressed against Sapphires chest.

She was slowly forgetting her dream, though certain points tugged her attention. She gratefully knew they would soon be forgotten.

Jinx was laying by the mouth of the cave, soaking up the sun. And Soul-Blade was sitting nearest to the back, guarding the eggs.

_Scorcher came by after you went to sleep last night._

Aspen turned to see Souls amazingly blue eyes looking at her curiously, he walked forwards before sitting in front of her.

'What did he want?' She looked up to Soul, seeing the hesitation in his eyes. No spite whatsoever could be found in her voice when either of them spoke of Scorcher, even though he had been in the wrong when he had tried to burn her flesh with that brutal twinge in his eyes.

That had scared her, that spark that looked a little far into the boundaries of evil.

_He said we need to find the Alpha. _Soul smiled in the most human was possible for a dragon of his kind. It was hard without making him looking either slightly angry or stupid.

_Aspen, even the others are starting to agree that the nest is falling apart without a leader. _

Souls voiced echoed in her mind, contaminated with worry. They had to find the Alpha, they had to sort this problem.

Sky stared up at the dragon girl in quiet, eyes twitching nervously.

They were right. Aspen knew that, but since when had a human become their leader, since when did she make the decisions? How did this weight come to bear down on her shoulders, and she felt like it was on her shoulders alone.

She knew that the Alpha held the clan together, he provided fish, and he provided shelter. He solved arguments with judgements as simple as a flick of a tail. But now arguments raged over food supplies, the ice barriers were melting, and thanks to this, not only where more dragons straying into ghastly traps, but territorial debates were up as lands were becoming swamped with the residue of the melting barricade.

The situation was disastrous.

The room fell into to a pit of silence. Everything was still except the rise and fall of Sapphire chest as she breathes deeply, still half asleep.

Aspen could have said it was a peaceful quiet. However there was too much awkwardness and uncertainty in the air. Everything. Even the oxygen tasted off without the Alpha leading them.

That's when a hollow crack sounded from behind them. Like the crack of an egg shell, though since most dragon eggs exploded, the cracking of eggs was rarely heard. It was like someone had dropped a chicken egg, that same bizarre collapsing sound.

Jinx rose her head, sniffing the air, before scrambling over to the dragon eggs while the others remained frozen.

_They're hatching _Soul-blade said weakly, as he eyed the shapes curiously. Tracking every fissure with keen precision.

The eggs shook violently, though the human teen dare not look. She knew, sadly, from experience that a large variety of dragons eggs exploded when it came to hatching, even if some didn't, she covered her face while hiding a little bit behind Soul, it was always best to air on the side of caution.

She maintained that position for what could have been half an hour. But she gasped giddily when she removed her hands. Usually she wasn't one for squealing or calling anything other than Sky cute. But the two blackish figures that lay curled up in front of her had to be an exception.

Aspen was crouching down as low as possible as she approached the beautiful shadow hued hatchinglings. The smaller of the two, who had been identified as a female, was clawing at the dirt with stubby talons that scarcely made a scratch mark on theearth. Her slightly larger brother was recognisable not only by his size, he was burping up small snippets of plasma blasts, scratching his irregularly pure white ear with a content look on his face. Everything about the male was insanely normal, all accept that amazingly snow coloured ear.

She reached out her hand slowly, only for the female to turn her attention to the palm that was now outstretched towards her. She sniffed it curiously, pausing her movement to sit back on her haunches and look at the figure that loomed a fair amount before her. The dragon looked to her eyes, they were green, and she noticed that the little blue creature that was perched on her shoulder shared the same characteristic.  
The female Nightfury paused a second to scratch its snout with a chubby little paw, its own eyes were purple, and an extremely rich shade of it at that.  
She once again turned her attention to the scale-less-ones hand. Her brother had joined her, but cocked his head to the side, studying her with inquisitive eyes.

_Aww, they're so adorable _Sky squealed happily, gazing down at the creatures that had formerly been nothing more than eggs.

_But they will grow quickly, and within two weeks they will tower over one such as you. _Soul and Sapphire mocked at the same time, Jinx joining in with untameable laughter.

Aspen patted Sky's head comfortingly, while biting back a tiny giggle.

She reached her hand a little further, letting the two chubby Nightfurys sniff it with both restraint and interest. The female was the first to press her snout to the former Vikings palm, her twin brother followed soon after. They purred happily, rubbing their dry heads against her hand. Aspen gave each of the babies a scratch behind the ears before chuckling at them happily. She looked at the two, as they yawned slightly, though she caught a glimpse of something in their eyes. Something like wonder.

_They need rest Aspen. And you need breakfast. _Soul said, nudging her side with his face, prompting her to move. He managed to prod one of her bruises rather roughly, which forced a yelp of pain from her lips.

Soul-Blade stepped back, cooing a draconic apology and bowing his head slightly, yet he reinforced his words with sternness.

_You need breakfast, and to be honest I should probably take you to the healer._

He was referring to the tender skin under her arm wraps, and the obvious pain she was receiving from her feeble attempts to aid the dragons while she was on foot.

Aspen looked at him. The healer was a particularly evil looking Snuffle-Snort, she had that malicious glimmer in her eyes every time Soul had forced Aspen into the cave of hers. And that looked quite frankly made the teen feel uncomfortable in her own skin.  
Aspen looked up to him, pleadingly, wondering if he was being serious.

And rather disappointedly he was.

'That healer is an evil witch.' She growled, frowning considerably. It not like Aspen had any reason to dislike the dragon. It was just the way her crimson red eyes glared at her every time, just fixated on her face. It made her skin crawl.

_No, she is not. She is a healer, not a witch. Though I'm sure I could find you a witch if you wished. _Soul wore an amused smile, though Aspen thought him stupid for attempting to make a joke. Soul never, ever made jokes, okay, rarely.

'I still stand by my word. And despite the fact she may not 'look' like a witch, I can see it in her eyes! Her evil red eyes' she exclaimed, chuckling slightly.

_Whatever you say, human. But if you complain about your arms I'm dragging you myself._ And with that, Soul plodded off, to care for the twin furies, Aspen guessed.

The teen sighed heavily, before crawling over to Sapphire once more. A small smile tugging at her lips as the Nadder presented her with a truly sympathetic look.

She absently grasped her wrist, though her own grip was so gentle that she may have not even noticed. Yet she ran a finger down the stiff bandages, the last time they were washed was in salt water, and that proved not to be a good washing liquid.

She winced a tiny amount when she placed a little too much pressure just above her wrist. At least she had no broken bones…but how long would it be until she did?

Though Aspen had started to think that things were looking up, she reluctantly accepted that her previous problems still remained. These burns and bruises could tell only part of the story, yet they were all the proof she required. The nest, the fights the imminent danger, the missing Alpha. She saw the pictures so vividly in her head that she thought they might be real premonitions of the future.

They couldn't be. But fear fuelled her anxiety. She loved the nest, she cared about every dragon. Though she could say without doubt, not equally. It was never perfect, never shinning and new, never 'Valhalla' but it was home.

She shook her head, softly. This just made Sapphire gaze at her wearily through half closed eyes.

Aspen stared out through the cave mouth.

She folded her arms over her chest, in an attempt to stop herself from playing with the bandages.

They say home is where the heart is. They say, your home makes you who you are. But they never tell you what to do when it all falls apart. They never link home to a rat and a sinking ship. But maybe that was their only option. Maybe.

Her thoughts dimmed. And tears burned at the edges of her eyes.

They now burnt her cheeks. They splattered against Sapphire precious scales, and the dragon whimpered softly. Nuzzling Aspen with her scaly blue head.

Scorcher had said it, find a new King. However, she did not say run and leave us all behind.

She couldn't help but grin a little, something tugging the corners of her mouth into a smile. She wrapped her arms around the Nadders neck hugging her for a brief moment.

Right now she was here. With Soul-Blade, Jinx, Sky and Sapphire, and even the tiny furies.

She often wondered what she would be like now, if she had stayed on that island she once called home. Would she be a dragon slayer? When she was younger, she couldn't much remember back then, but not once did she recall wanting to kill a dragon. Never.

Aspen sighed heavily. Her shoulders like a dead weight.

She felt home. For now.

* * *

**Okay. anyone got name suggestions for the two nightfury hatchlings?**


End file.
